


One More Song

by Yourlocalflower (Crims0n_Ivy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Band Fic, Battle of the Bands, Coffee Shops, Cute, Female Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Multi, YouTube, band rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0n_Ivy/pseuds/Yourlocalflower
Summary: Kenma Kozume, Hinata Shouyou annd Yamaguchi Tadashi have been making music  together since they were kids. Now, a year after high school ended they have a growing online fan base, but when they meet their fated rivals not everything seems so easy anymore. Suddenly they'll have to fight for their spot as the towns favorite band, but are the three of them ready to perform on such a big stage yet.





	1. Something

“NO!” Hinata yelped as the TV went blank all of a sudden, cutting off the image of the ace in green as he was about to score the winning point. Hinata dropped the crisp he was holding back into the packet and turned round to see Yamaguchi holding the TV remote, a disapproving look on her face.

 

“It's almost finished!” Hinata pleaded, pushing wobbly to his feet to grab at the remote, but for the millionth time in his life his height deceived him as Yamaguchi, a whole six inches taller than him, held the remote triumphantly above her head, a smirk pulling at her lips.

 

“Please Tadashi!” Hinata whined.

 

Hinata bent his knees and jumped, reaching for the remote as Yamaguchi stepped away and jumped up onto the sofa, tucking the remote up on top of the framed photo of the three of them together on their last day of high school.

 

“We're meant to be practicing right now,” Yamaguchi said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Do you know what time it is?” Hinata clicked on his phone to see it was quarter past three, fifteen minutes into afternoon practice.

 

But that last spike was bound to be awesome…

 

“Kenma’s getting frustrated,” Yamaguchi jumped down off the sofa with a soft thud, “do you really want to see Kenma angry?”

 

 

Hinata shook his head, and defeated, followed Yamaguchi through the apartment into the music room, complaining the whole way, not that Yamaguchi paid any attention. She knew what Hinata was like when it came to volleyball games.

 

In the music room Kenma was slumped into his beanbag with his guitar in his lap, playing a game on the console in his hands. Quiet music streamed from the device, a mix of computerized yelps accompanied by the clashes of swords. The boy's eyes were trained to the screen, locked in battle, and it became painfully obvious to Hinata that he'd be the one suffering through the waiting now. In resolve he picked up his own acoustic guitar and strummed gently at the strings to get his fingers working, glancing briefly at its electric twin propped against the wall. He preferred to play electric, enjoyed the feeling of the vibrations flowing through his arms, his ears, but the song they were working on right now required a softer touch, at least that’s what Yamaguchi told him.

 

The three of them had been playing guitar together since they'd first started taking classes in third grade. That Christmas they'd all successfully bribed their parents into buying them their own, and although those original models were no longer used, almost a year after high school graduation they were still playing together, living together even. They knew each other far too well, well enough that Yamaguchi could sense Hinata's impatience without looking.

 

The bean bags were arranged in a triangle around a circular table that housed smoothies topped with cream that Hinata guessed Yamaguchi, their resident cook, had made. He took a sip of his, unsurprised to find himself chilled by his favourite: blueberry.

 

Kenma furrowed his eyebrows as he finished the level, and Yamaguchi gave him a kick with his toe under table as they sat in their own bean bags, Hinata's which looked like a shark which was eating his butt.

 

“Are we doing the same as yesterday?” He asked as Yamaguchi snatched the console from Kenma before he could start the next level.

 

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi said, “If that’s okay.” She turned to Kenma who nodded, shoulder length hair falling in his face. Hinata had tried to convince him to cut it shorter multiple times before, but he’d refused, not even allowing Yamaguchi to clip it to one side, but he’d agreed to at least push it behind his ears when they practiced.

 

“You want to sing Kenma?” Yamaguchi asked as she threw the sheet music across at Hinata who complained that he didn’t need it, he already knew the song by heart.

 

“Sure,” Kenma said, throwing his hair back and crossing his legs. He picked up his own guitar and nodded to Hinata who began playing.

 

With his guitar in hand, head at an angle and eyes slightly closed Hinata looked like a completely different person. He was scarily calm as he played the intro alone, the melody gentle, matching up with Yamaguchi’s voice as she began to sing.

 

Tadashi had always had a beautiful voice. When they were kids she sung in the school choir, though was always too scared to sing alone, not that it bothered her anymore. She often sang solo, and showed her face in every video they uploaded to YouTube or their website.

 

Kenma on the other hand preferred to stay in the background, but his voice was well timed with Tadashi’s as he picked up with the chorus, glancing in Yamaguchi’s direction to make sure he was doing it right. With a quick nod from Tadashi Kenma gave a smile and closed his eyes, letting the words of the song he’d written fill his ears.

 

They’d been making music together for so long that syncing the sounds they made was as natural as breathing, as easy as walking, and as they came to a halt at once Kenma didn’t bother opening his eyes, laying back into his beanbag instead.

 

Hinata did the opposite, bending over the table to take a sip of his drink as Yamaguchi took a deep breath and tapped Kenma’s knee wordlessly. He sat up and opened his eyes.

 

“Do you think we’ll be ready to record this today?”

 

Kenma gave a brief nod and leaned forward for his own drink.

 

“Can we use the new tripod?” Hinata asked, half way through his smoothie already, “and can I make the thumbnail this time?”

 

“You’re awful at thumbnails,” Kenma pointed out, ignoring Shouyou’s whimper of response, “that’s why Tadashi makes them.”

 

Yamaguchi blushed at the sudden comment, but she didn’t deny it. She had been making the graphics for their videos from when they started making them three years ago, and had become good by trial and error, but good enough that she made them for their website now too – a website that was originally created by a student in their class for a school project, but ended up being visited by hundreds of people every day.

 

They had started off recording covers of their favourite songs, though each of them had their own preferences – but after they’d found Kenma’s notebook full of  lyrics Yamaguchi and Hinata had recorded one of the songs behind his back, showing it to him only when it had already been uploaded. It had taken some convincing to let them use his lyrics again, especially after the boy had almost ripped out Shouyou’s hair, but Kenma seemed to have become accustomed to it now, though they were both very aware that Kenma didn’t show them everything he wrote, not that either of them complained.

 

Now after years of hard work their YouTube channel had over five hundred thousand subscribers, which was both terrifying and thrilling. All those people liked their videos, liked their videos and wanted to see more. Yamaguchi didn’t think anything boosted her confidence more than that.

 

They went through the song another three times before Hinata ran out of the room to find the video camera, and was back before Kenma had even managed to focus his vision properly on Yamaguchi. It wasn’t a secret that he’d been playing video games all night, given by the fact that Yamaguchi brought him a coffee when she got back from her morning shift, leaving it on his dresser for when he woke up from his mid morning nap.

 

Hinata positioned the camera behind the coffee table as Yamaguchi did her best to make the room presentable with a little help from Kenma.

 

Kenma sat himself just behind the camera where he could see the video screen, and Yamaguchi and Hinata sat themselves on the other side, Hinata with his guitar in his lap. Kenma pressed play on the camera and saw their faces in the playback screen, Yamaguchi with her freckled cheeks slightly flushed, a glint of pink gloss on her lips, her hair neatly brushed and pinned back.

 

As always Hinata gave the introduction, him being the one who could talk most fluently. Sometimes Hinata would go on for so long that they’d have to trim it down, though he never seemed to mind, or even remember what he’d said in the first place for that matter.

 

When he finally stopped talking and started playing the whole world seemed to slow down until there was nothing but them and the music left. Yamaguchi discretely looked over at Kenma as she began to sing, so much so that the camera wouldn’t catch her moving eyes. The boy opposite gave her a reassuring smile as he synchronized with her voice, the smile staying even when she looked away. Although he wasn’t on camera with the others Kenma had come to terms that even when he was only singing backup he was as much a part of the band as the others, though he preferred it when he had a piano part. When he did he knew without a doubt he was needed since the other two couldn’t play.

 

Hinata wrapped up the video with a grin and Kenma heaved a silent sigh as he clicked the button to end the recording. Even though he wasn’t in the video physically it still made him nervous, and luckily the other two understood that.

 

“I’m going to download it to my laptop,” Yamaguchi said, grabbing the video camera and leaving the door open as she found her way to her bedroom, a smallish box room with a bed on one side and a desk on the other. Her clothes were all stashed under her bed, bar a few dresses that hung from the cupboard by the door.

 

As she plugged the camera in Kenma came up behind her, and Yamaguchi shuffled over on her seat so that Kenma could sit down beside her, leaning his head on her shoulder.

 

“Shouyou went out somewhere,” he said as the file transferred across to the folder where all their unedited recordings were stored.

 

“Did you ever think of a name for it?” Yamaguchi asked.

 

“Not yet,” Kenma said, dropping his head down, “does it really need a name?”

 

“The video needs to be called something?”

 

“Then call it that.”

 

“What?” The video finished transferring and Yamaguchi began to shut everything down.

 

“Call it ‘something’,” Kenma explained dropping down his head onto the desk next to the now closed laptop. Yamaguchi laid her head down next to his and pushed Kenma’s hair away from where it had fallen in his face.

 

Kenma kept his face hidden so often that Yamaguchi often forgot how pretty he was, his blonde hair casting down his neck like sand, dark lashes resting over crystal eyes. Yamaguchi felt Kenma watching her back, eyes tilted up towards her. She sat back in her chair with a thud and busied herself sorting the coloured pens she’d left out while coming up with some new logo ideas last night.

 

“If you weren’t in the band you could become a graphic designer,” Kenma said, unmoving. Yamaguchi got up from her desk to find her phone discarded on her desk. She had a missed call from Suga, but she was sure he wouldn’t mind her calling him back later. He was probably busy with his daughter today anyway.

 

“I don’t think I’d like it as much,” Yamaguchi said, falling back onto her bed. “Did Shouyou not tell you where he was going?”

 

“He just said out,” Kenma confirmed, playing with the wire of Yamaguchi’s headphones. “Have you got to go anywhere?” he asked, though Yamaguchi knew that’s not what he really wanted to know.

 

“What do you want to play?” Yamaguchi asked.

 

Kenma lips shifted upwards as he grabbed Yamaguchi’s finger and pulled her out of the room.

 

\---

 

“Did the others agree to this?” Ennoshita asked, setting the cookie he was eating down on its plate. Hinata had caught him during his lunch break, and though he usually wouldn’t let Hinata into the cafe’s break room he’d brought him a bag of cookies and a carton of juice, which Ennoshita couldn’t help admit was cute.

 

“This doesn’t seem like the sort of thing they’d want to do,” Ennoshita continued, watching as Hinata stared at him with wide eyes.

 

“The whole world can see when they put the videos online,” Hinata insisted, stealing a cookie from the bag.

 

“This is something you need to discuss with them first,” he crossed his arms, “especially with Kenma.”

 

Hinata gave him a sad look. “It’s not fair on them if you plan this without saying anything!”

 

“But if they say yes can we do it?” Hinata asked, leaning forward, cookie already entirely devoured.

 

“Of course you can,” Ennoshita said, picking up the rest of the cookies and gesturing for Hinata to get up. He led the younger boy out into the front of the store and ruffled his hair gently. “Next Friday would be a good time,” Ennoshita said, “get Yamaguchi to call me.”

 

“I can do it!” Hinata said.

 

“Yamaguchi,” Ennoshita, his expression turning serious. “I’ve got to work so go home and ask them.” He said, turning away from Hinata, who couldn’t stop the grin the spread across his face in less than a heartbeat.


	2. Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata forgets to ask for permission when planning the bands next outing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhh this took forever to write!! (almost 2 weeks), but I think it went kinda well so thank you for baring with me and thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoy!!!

 Evenings were usually quiet in the apartment, with Kenma with his head stuck in his laptop, Yamaguchi working on some new designs and Hinata napping on the sofa until Yamaguchi got Kenma to help her carry him to his room; either that or until Kenma wanted to use the TV and resolved to push Hinata onto the floor. So when the orange haired boy came bouncing in with a grin on his face and seven bags of liquorish sweets even Kenma came out of his room to see what was going on.

 

“Say yes!” Hinata exclaimed, throwing the packets of sweets down on the living rooms coffee table.

 

“Yes?” Yamaguchi said.

 

Kenma had found his way to the sofa with his phone in his hands and only one headphone in, peering up over the top of the screen every few seconds while also tapping it frantically.

 

“You need to call Ennoshita,” Hinata said, bouncing up to Yamaguchi and almost throwing himself at her.

 

“Why?” Yamaguchi asked.

 

“Because we’re going to perform in his cafe!” Hinata explained.

 

There was a brief pause.

 

“What?”

 

“No we’re not,” Kenma said.

 

“Yes we are,” Hinata said, “on Friday.” He sat down on the coffee table and tore open a bag of sweets, throwing one to Yamaguchi who barely managed to catch it. “I asked Ennoshita and he said it was okay.”

 

Ennoshita owned a cafe in the middle of town that had been passed down to him from his parents, and having a friend own a place as big and successful as that did have its perks, free coffee to be exact.

 

“What do you mean you asked Ennoshita?” Yamaguchi said.

 

“I asked him if our band could perform there, and he said you need to call him to tell him we’ll do it.”

 

“We’re not doing it,” Kenma said, not looking up.

 

“C’mon, it’ll be fun!” Hinata said, jumping down next to Kenma and offering him the liquorish. He took one reluctantly. “We’ll get to perform in front of an actual audience!”

 

“That’s exactly why I don’t want to do it,” Kenma said.

 

“What kind of band doesn’t perform?” Hinata said, slinging an arm over Kenma’s shoulders, “there won’t be that many people there either if we do it during the day.”

 

“We need to talk this through properly,” Yamaguchi said, sitting herself down on Kenma’s other side, “Shouyou you can’t just set things up behind our backs.”

 

“Yeah,” Hinata said, looking down, “I’m sorry, but you would’ve said no if I’d asked.”

 

“I’m saying no anyway,” Kenma said, brushing of Hinata’s arm and leaving for his room.

 

“Kenma wait!” Hinata said, getting up to chase him, but he was already gone.

 

Hinata collapsed onto the sofa next to Yamaguchi who pulled him up next to her and wrapped her arm around him.

 

“It’s not your fault,” she said as Hinata leaned against her shoulder, legs sprawled out in front of him, “you know what Kenma’s like.”

 

“I just thought it would be fun,” he said with a groan and kicked the sofa with his heel.

 

“I know.”

 

“Would you do it with me?” Hinata asked, suddenly excited again. Even if Kenma doesn’t want to couldn’t we perform songs he doesn’t have a big part in?”

 

Yamaguchi squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath before nodding and Hinata threw his arms around her.

 

“I’m not happy about it though,” Yamaguchi said, “but if it’ll make you happy...”

 

There wasn’t a doubt that it would make the boy ecstatic.

 

\---

 

On Thursday night Yamaguchi could hardly sleep, the reality of what she’d agreed to do finally setting in, and it made her heart feel like it would burst.

 

There wasn’t any noise coming from Kenma’s room, but she knew he’d be inside, curled up in bed with his laptop in front of him, laser focused in on the screen.

 

Kenma didn’t say anything as Tadashi slipped into his bed and curled up next to him, burying her head against his chest and waiting for the keyboards clicking to end before he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. That was all she needed for her heart to slow to a normal rate, for her breathing to become steady and for her thoughts to stop spinning.

 

“You know you don’t have to do it,” Kenma said.

 

“I know,” Tadashi confirmed.

 

They didn’t say anything more, and eventually Tadashi pulled back to lean against Kenma’s side as he continued his game, giving her quick glances whenever he got the chance. It was calming to watch him so focused, so intent on what he was doing, and to Tadashi it was something like a movie that Kenma was making himself.

 

She woke on Friday morning with her head on his chest, having fallen asleep on him the night before, and not for the first time either.

 

There was a banging on the door that started them both upright before Hinata pushed into the room with an alarmed expression.

 

“Tadashi’s...” Hinata started before he noticed the two curled up on the bed together and calmed down, “Oh, there you are.”

 

With Kenma’s directive assistance the two of them had been practicing hard since Yamaguchi had called up Ennoshita and told him that she and Hinata would perform on Friday. He gave them the time and reassured Yamaguchi that he’d treat them to coffee afterwards.

 

Well, if all went wrong she supposed she had that to look forward to.

 

After scuffling around to get breakfast and wake themselves up Yamaguchi found herself sat drearily on the sofa with the last packet of liquorish that had been left from the other day, trying to open her eyes and not fall back to sleep, or curl up on Kenma’s lap and refuse to move.

 

“Go get changed Tadashi!” Hinata insisted, pushing her into her room as Kenma watched from the sofa with a carton of juice and his phone. “We’re going to be late!”

 

“We’ve still got a while,” Kenma mumbled, knowing Shouyou would hear him anyway.

 

“Yeah, but we need to make sure Tadashi looks extra pretty today,” Shouyou said, struggling to do up the buttons on his shirt, and after several failed attempts he had to call Kenma over to help him.

 

“You’re useless,” Kenma moaned, finishing up the buttons as Hinata tried to comb his hair. “You look fine,” Kenma said, leaning his head against Shouyou’s as he continued to try and work the comb through the knots in his hair.

 

“You’re really excited about today, aren’t you,” Kenma said.

 

“Course I am,” Hinata turned to Kenma and set the brush down on the table in front of the mirror, “we’re going to perform in front of a real audience,” he said before his smile shifted into a thrown, “are you sure you don’t want to join in?”

 

Kenma shook his head, “I’ll film you both if you want,” he said, “we could put it on the website.”

 

That was enough to set Shouyou off in a fit of smiles again. “Thanks Kenma,” he said, throwing his arms around the taller boy and squeezing him tight enough that Kenma struggled to find his way out.

 

“How does this look?” Tadashi asked from her bedroom door, bringing Hinata’s strangling to a halt.

 

They turned around in sync to see Tadashi in a black and white flannel shirt tucked into a dark skirt that hung around her mid thigh. It wasn’t unusual for Tadashi to wear a skirt, but what was new was the slight shimmer of pink on her lips and the chain that hung loosely around her neck, settling between her breasts.

 

“Cute,” Hinata said, running up to her to examine her, “do you think you could do the thing that girls do on their eyes with makeup?” he asked, tilting his head at an awkward angle and trying to think or the word, “Oh!” he started, “we could curl your hair too!”

 

“Leave her alone,” Kenma said, making his way over to the pair and leaning against the doorframe, “Tadashi doesn’t need your pestering.”  


“Actually,” Tadashi said, “it might be fun to try it.”

 

“Really!” Shouyou exclaimed.

 

“I don’t mean today though,” Tadashi confirmed, brushing a hand through her hair, “let’s just get this over with for now.”

 

\---

 

Ennoshita was waiting for them when they arrived at the cafe, equipment in hand. They had picked out a few duets and songs they could perform without Kenma, though he didn’t run away when they went to set up in the area Ennoshita had prepared for them, having moved the tables aside at one end of the store to create a space big enough for the both of them.

 

“You’re looking lovely today,” Ennoshita told Yamaguchi as he helped set up her microphone as Hinata started plucking at his guitar, a microphone already set up in front of it.

 

They were drawing attention already from the surrounding customers, especially a young girl who clapped as Hinata played a little tune. Kenma was starting to fall back, having already claimed the best table to film from, his camera positioned on a table-top tripod next to a cup of coffee that was already half empty after Tadashi and Shouyou had stolen sips of it.

 

The cafe was about half full which put some of Tadashi’s nerves to ease, and as she looked around she got a thumbs up from one teenage boy sitting with a small group in a corner booth. She smiled back at him and went to finish getting ready, thanking Ennoshita one last time before she and Hinata got themselves into place.

 

Being the lead vocalist it would make more sense for Tadashi to do the introduction, but Hinata had always been better at that, as seen by his many, many video introductions. Yamaguchi stepped away as Hinata grabbed hold of the microphone, guitar hanging from his neck, and looked out at their small audience as they spoke.

 

“Good morning,” he began. It was almost startling how loud his voice was, and the microphone gave out a piercing screech before settling. They hadn’t turned it up too loud, but Tadashi suddenly realised just how loud her voice would be when she began to sing.

 

Almost everyone was looking at them now, and Yamaguchi struggled not too hide herself, but she reminded herself that this was just like filming a video... she was going to be fine.

 

Apparently her heart didn’t believe her.

 

“This is our first time performing live,” Hinata continued, “and Tadashi back here is a little nervous so please be nice,” that earned a laugh from the crowd. “We’ll be starting off with ‘late nights’ so please enjoy.”

 

The audience clapped and Hinata stepped back next to Yamaguchi, passing her the microphone and giving her a reassuring smile that eased her nerves a bit. People loved their videos, and despite how she often doubted herself Tadashi knew she could sing.

 

As Hinata began to play Yamaguchi looked over at Kenma, sat behind the camera with his eyes trained on her, nodding along with the tune, and when Yamaguchi began to sing, Kenma moved his lips in time, smiling as he synced with her. She smiled back, and suddenly she was gone, living only in the music. The crowd disappeared entirely until she and Hinata and Kenma were all that was left in the room.

 

Her voice was loud, but it didn’t matter anymore, and as she let her focus drift from Kenma to move around the room, smiling faces looked up at her. A woman at the front clapped along with her young child, parents tried to quieten their children with food as they began to raise their voices, and the boy with the group at the back leaned with his head against the back of the seat, eyes half closed.

 

When the song came to an end and Hinata gave the strings a final pluck the audience clapped again and Yamaguchi found herself falling back against Hinata who gave her a quick squeeze around the waist before waving out at the audience.

 

Kenma was smiling up at them too, clapping frantically and waving his arms about in a way that Tadashi didn’t think he’d have the courage to, but she guessed no one was looking at him, all eyes were on her and Hinata, and despite herself, Tadashi found herself smiling.

 

“This next one’s called infinity,” Hinata said, leaning into the microphone before they started up again.

 

As they went from song to song the audience became less focused on them and more interested in what they were eating or who they were talking to. People came and went, but even after an hour the boy at the back remained, all but one of his friends having left.

 

“This is our last song,” Hinata said into the mic as he pressed his hand against Yamaguchi’s back, “thank you for your support this afternoon.”

 

The audience gave them one last applause before they began, Yamaguchi having much more fun now that she’d settled down like Hinata. Kenma was on his phone taking a few pictures to upload to their shared social media while keeping an eye on the film, but even he seemed to have relaxed into the atmosphere, having lost her stiff shoulders after the first half hour.

 

This song was one of her favourites, though it was strange singing it without Kenma. They’d wrote it together last year and had always sung it as a duo, it had  been one of the few videos Kenma had been a part of, but he hadn’t rebelled against them that time, and though he’d never said it Yamaguchi was certain it was one of Kenma’s favourites too.

 

He watched them with his head in his hands, eyes fixed on Yamaguchi as she watched him back with a smile in her voice, watched him back as he mouthed the words along with her, a frown brimming on his lips as it got to the part they knew the best. It was about a girl who left a toxic relationship because her friend needed her more than anything, though the audience would never be able to guess, they’d made it ambiguous on purpose. In the story the  girl didn’t realise the boy she was dating was bad for her until she took time away to look after her friend who was struggling with severe anxiety, and with each other’s help they got better together.

 

Only the three of them knew it wasn’t entirely a story, but it was special to her and Kenma, even to Hinata for that reason, and it had taken them long enough to write that Yamaguchi would sing it over and over again until her throat stung.

 

As they came to an end they waited through the final claps to give their bows and thanks before everyone got back to what they were doing and began to pack up. Ennoshita came out and gave them pats on the backs and Kenma returned to them with the camera and leaned close to Yamaguchi, showing her some of the video as they followed Ennoshita into the back room of the cafe where he had lunch prepared for them.

 

“You did well out there,” Ennoshita said, as he sat down with them, waiting for the three of them to begin before he took his share.

 

“Thank you!” Hinata mumbled through a mouthful of food. Kenma looked away in disgust, but Yamaguchi caught the hint of amusement in his eyes

 

“Thank you for the opportunity,” Yamaguchi said instead, giving him a blushing smile, “this really was great.”

 

“No problem,” Ennoshita said, “any time, come by again next week if you want.”

 

“Really!” Hinata said, slamming his hands up on the table quicker than any of them could properly comprehend.

 

“Sure,” Ennoshita said, “as long as that’s okay with you,” he looked over at Yamaguchi, who nodded, much to Hinata’s delight.

 

“This is so cool!” Hinata said, coming up behind the other two to wrap his arms around them, “we’re finally getting to perform for real.”

 

Kenma pushed him off his shoulder so he clung to Yamaguchi instead until she pushed him off too.

 

“C’mon Tadashi!” he whined, but Yamaguchi was already getting to her feet, followed by Kenma who helped pick up some of their equipment.

 

Ennoshita saw them out, waving them off before a group of three children, all looking younger than ten ran up to them and started asking to take a picture together, and what else could they do with Hinata encouraging them but duck down next to them, but Yamaguchi’s eyes had drifted back to the booth where the boys were sitting before, to find that it was empty.

 

“You play well,” a voice said from behind them, Yamaguchi turned round to see where the boys had gone.

 

“And you,” the boy continued, towering quite a bit taller than her, his black hair swept down over one narrow eye. He looked down at Yamaguchi with a half smile, “you sing like an angel.”

 

Yamaguchi blushed and took a step back besides Kenma. The boy behind the one who spoke was taller with blonde hair and glasses that shaded out the colour of his eyes somehow. He stood with his arms crossed, looking wholly un-amused.

 

“Hey!” Hinata said, ignoring the first comment aimed at him, “what do you want with our beautiful singer?”

 

“You don’t need to say it like that,” Yamaguchi said, backing behind the boys despite being taller than them both.

 

“We just wanted to congratulate you,” the first boy answered, taking a step closer, “it takes some guts to get up there and sing.”

 

Ennoshita was next to them now, standing slightly in front of Kenma and Yamaguchi as if to protect them. Yamaguchi couldn’t say that she minded, but the two boys ignored him anyway.

 

“How would you know,” Hinata said, taking the step back towards the other two and very clearly feeling intimidated. The boy didn’t answer, tapping his chin and then turning on his heels, gesturing for the other by to follow, leaving the cafe without another word.

 

“Well,” Hinata said, turning back to the other two, “that was weird.”

 

“Just ignore them,” Ennoshita said, putting a hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder, “they probably didn’t mean any harm.”

 

“They were watching us the whole time we were performing,” Yamaguchi pointed out, letting her hair fall in her face, “it was kind of creepy.”

 

“If they’re bugging you I’ll make sure they’re not here next time,” Ennoshita offered.

 

“No, it’s fine,” Yamaguchi said, then turned to the others, “you ready to go?”

 

Hinata broke into a smile, shouting, “Race you!” before sprinting off ahead of them. Kenma and Yamaguchi didn’t need prompting before hurrying off after him.

 

\---

 

“Why are you always like this?” Tsukishima asked from the back of the car with Bokuto squished against his right side.

 

Kuroo turned around in the passenger seat, peering around to smirk at him, “you didn’t need to stay in there with me,” he said, leaning his head against the side of the seat. “You just thought that girl was cute.”

 

Tsukishima scoffed, “no I didn’t.”

 

“You did too,” Yaku glared at him from the driver’s seat.

 

“Yeah, but I’m not afraid to admit it,” Kuroo said.

 

“You know who I think is cute,” Oikawa said from the other side of the back, his index finger pressed against his cheek. Yaku grunted, signalling that no one should respond.

 

“Shouldn’t we be going,” Tsukishima said as he leaned his head against the window, “Didn’t Bokuto want to introduce us to someone?”

 

“I know that someone,” Oikawa said with a smirk, “he has pretty eyes and even prettier...”

 

“We get it Tooru!” Yaku said as he gripped the steering wheel, looking as if he was about to attack.

 

“Let’s get out of here shall we,” Kuroo said, leaning back against his seat and pulling up the directions to their next destination, “I feel like I want to meet this friend of yours Bo.”

 

Yaku started the car and turned up the music as they drove off.

 


End file.
